Confession gone haywire or right?
by AdorableLittleAllyn
Summary: A story about Skilene with songs or memories of their past or heart-breaking confessions. Skipper tries to confess to Marlene but instead, he confessed to the wrong otter. Marlene overhears his confession and began to run away. Arianne, who overheard his wrong confession, ran to find Marlene. Will Trinity fall for Skipper? Or Skipper will realize that wasn't Marlene?
1. Heart-break

**So. I have to put the other four on hold for a while or not. Just in case I have some ideas for them. So I hope you enjoy this and review.**

* * *

Chapter one: Heart-break

In the Central Park Zoo, Skipper was sliding towards Marlene's habitat. Little did he knew, Arianne was stalking him. He stopped sliding as Arianne hid behind the lamp post. He shook it off and finally reached Marlene's habitat. Behind the lamp post, she saw Marlene was walking towards HQ. Arianne stared at her with wide-eyes and began to slid to the otter habitat to stop Skipper. Now this time, she was being followed by the three.

"What are you guys doing?!" Arianne asked like a screaming whisper.

"We need to see Skipper!" Private whispered.

"It's urgent!" Rico added.

"And Marlene's waiting for him!" Private added.

"Skipper is going to confess to the wrong otter!" Arianne shouted, which made the three gasped then slid with Arianne to the otter habitat.

* * *

In the otter habitat, Trinity was sitting on her bed as she heard footsteps. She quickly made sure her look was like Marlene. In a second, Skipper arrived.

"Hi Skipper." 'Marlene' greeted.

"Hello Marlene. I need to tell you something."

"What... Is it?"

"I... I..."

"You what?"

"I love you."

"What?!" Trinity exclaimed.

Little did they know, Marlene overheard them. She felt tears were falling from her eyes. She began to ran away from the zoo, before the four came. Arianne looked at Marlene with worry eyes.

"I guess we're too late to stop him." Private said.

"I need to follow her." Arianne muttered as she turned herself into a human. (See N.R.N.Q.N.T's chapter 5 for description)

"But Arianne-"

"No buts, Kowalski. I need to find her before she leaves the zoo then marry Antonio." Arianne used her new sky board to fly around the zoo.

And with that, Arianne left to find Marlene to the gates. Kowalski and Rico exchanged looks as they sighed. Private felt a tear was going to fall.

"How could he not notice that was not Marlene?" Private asked in disbelief as they waddled back to HQ.

* * *

With Arianne, she was still on her sky board, looking for Marlene. Tears were falling from her eyes as she screamed...

"MARLENE! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Where are you... We need you." Arianne muttered as she sat on the edge of her sky board.

* * *

**Okay, I was a little sad when I wrote this. Please review but no flames. A little spoiler: Trinity begins to fall for Skipper on the next chapter.**


	2. Realization

**Never thought I would say this but CHIPCHAPCHOP! I DIDN'T FIND THE EMAIL! Anyways, please read and review**

* * *

Chapter two: Realization

In the otter habitat, Trinity was frozen with shock and surprise. Skipper waved a flipper at her face but chuckled a little bit.

"I'll leave you alone for a while, Marlene." Skipper said as he left.

Trinity finally had conscious and remembered what Skipper said. I love you. It touched her heart. Those three words that she wanted to say to Rico, touched her heart.

'_What am I feeling? It's so warm... And... So weird... What is it?_' Trinity thought as she blushed and went to bed.

* * *

With Arianne, she finally found Marlene near the bushes. Arianne was still in her human form, comforting Marlene. Marlene was crying softly as Arianne shushed her.

"Marlene... It's alright. He thought Trinity was you..." Arianne explained.

"But... You heard him..."

"Yes I heard him say I love you but it was meant for you. You weren't there to hear those three words said to you." Arianne said as she curled her hand into a fist.

"But... How couldn't he notice that wasn't me?" Marlene asked as she buried her face in her paws.

"Marlene, don't cry anymore... I'll bring you back to your home now." Arianne said as she used her board to get there.

As she arrived at the otter habitat, she carefully placed Marlene, who fell asleep in her hands, on her bed. She smiled softly as she left. She made herself into a penguin again and returned to base.

* * *

In the penguin habitat, Kowalski wasn't doing anything but sitting on the cinder block with Private and Rico. Skipper, who was curious, looked at them. Arianne arrived with a sad face that was the same like Kowalski's and the two.

"What happened to you?" Skipper asked.

Arianne glared at him and gave him a hard slap. Skipper rubbed his sore cheek as Arianne went to her bunk. Skipper took a glance at his cousin then to the three.

"What?"

"Skipper, you confessed to the wrong otter earlier." Kowalski explained.

"I was sure that was Marlene."

"No it wasn't." Private said.

"Huh?"

"You confessed to Trinity." Arianne said, leaving her bunk and joining the conversation.

"I what?!"

"Yup. I found Marlene near the bushes with some female birds. She said she overheard you saying I love you to Trinity. She felt heart-broken and that's why she ran away from the zoo." Arianne explained.

"Why didn't you guys stop me?!"

"Because **some** penguins made me stop on my chase for you." Arianne glared at the three, who just avoided eye-contact with her.

"But... Why?"

"Look. I was going to stop you but the three went in my way. When we arrived, it was too late. You confessed to Trinity."

"And Marlene was still healing from her heart-break." Private added.

* * *

With Marlene and Trinity, it was true. Marlene was still healing from her heart-break. Little did Marlene knew, her roommate was still awake. Couldn't sleep because of Skipper's confession. She felt so loved. Not like her parents or her teammates.

'_No... I can't be falling for Skipper... Then I would loose my best friend... Then she'll be mad at m-_'

"Trinity? You're still awake?" Marlene asked, rubbing her eyes to remove every tears.

"Yeah... I couldn't help staying awake. I feel like a nightmare to you." Trinity said.

"Not really... I feel like you two belong together. And I'm the nightmare." Marlene said.

"You're not a nightmare, Marlene. You're Skipper's dream. And Antonio's and Julien's."

"How did you know Antonio?"

"I met him when I was taking a morning walk."

"Oh..."

"Anyways, if you thought I would answer Skipper, then you're wrong. Marley, you're like a sister to me that I wouldn't fight with."

"Thanks."

"Well... Goodnight, Marley. You need some sleep." Trinity said as she went to bed.

"Night." Marlene said as she laid her head on her pillow and finally got some shut-eye.

* * *

Back at the penguin habitat, Arianne was face-flippered because of her cousin's stupidity. Private rubbed her back as he went to his bunk, followed by Rico and Kowalski.

"Look. If you don't get to Marlene's first thing in the morning, I'll get you a treatment with needle." Arianne threatened.

"No!"

"Then go to your bunk so you could confess to the right otter!"

"Alright! Geez."

And so Skipper went to his bunk, with Arianne following him. Arianne looked at him before she left the base. She sat on the edge of the platform and began thinking.

'_What if Trinity falls for Skipper? Then I would have my worst enemy as cousin-in-law! No... I gotta stop her from falling for him._' Arianne thought as she looked up at the night sky.

* * *

**Okay I finally finished this! I really need to pay attention to my writings! =_= So anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So please review.**


	3. Falling in? Or out?

**So if you have read my profile, you will see my upcoming story: The resistance. As the summary said, inspired by a movie on Disney Channel. I'm not saying it's a crossover but you'll know what it is. So back to this story, I hope you would enjoy reading and review. And this is a seven-shot story and we are halfway there. And Allyn will be used here and the other chapters.**

* * *

Chapter three: Avoiding

The next day, Kowalski and Arianne took a morning slide to Janet's. Janet greeted them with a smile and two apples. Arianne gladly accepted the apple and took a bite.

"How could you bite the apple?" Kowalski asked.

"You're the smart one. You should know how." Arianne said with a smile on her face.

"You two really are like a couple." Janet complimented.

"Well... We did start dating yesterday." Arianne admitted with a nervous smile.

"How did you guys started?" Janet asked.

"Well... Let's just say that Kowalski wanted to try it out." Arianne nudged Kowalski.

"The what out?" Janet asked, looking disgusted.

"Not that!" Arianne blushed in embarrassment.

"Okay! Sheesh."

"Green minded." Kowalski coughed out.

"Hey!" Janet snapped as they laughed the anger out of her.

* * *

Meanwhile in the otter habitat, Marlene and Trinity were swimming on their pond. Of course, two penguins were watching them from their habitat. Marlene's left eye twitched as she left the water. Trinity sighed as she followed Marlene.

"Can't they be normal for once?" Marlene asked herself as she looked at the mirror.

"Look, Marley. They're paranoid. They can't be changed unless hypnotized or changed by their girlfriends." Trinity said.

"Yeah... Maybe... But Skipper didn't asked me out yet."

"Really? Kowalski already asked Arianne yesterday, Rico is going to ask me later, Private's too young and Skipper was going to ask you out later."

"How did-"

"Physic powers I learned in the T.G.O.M."

"Oh."

"So... How about you get ready while I pay Rico a visit?"

"Yeah... Sure." Marlene said as she grabbed a towel and Trinity left.

* * *

In the penguin habitat, Skipper and Rico weren't actually watching the two otters. They were on a look out. But eventually, got tired of standing and hiding. Not so long, Trinity came in.

"Hey, Skipper. Rico. And Private." Trinity greeted.

"Hello." They greeted.

"So Rico... Wanna take a morning slide?" Trinity offered.

Rico smiled then nodded with excitement. Trinity giggled then took a short glance on Skipper. She sighed then quickly changed her frown into a smile.

"Come on! Let's go!"

With seconds, the two left. Skipper sighed. Private noticed his depression and stood up from his position.

"Skipper, are you alright?" Private asked.

"Of course I am, Private!" Private eyed him suspiciously.

"Okay! I'm not!" Private raised an eyebrow. (If he had)

"Is it about Trinity?" Skipper nodded.

"I feel something weird inside me... It's so warm..." Private gasped as he fainted.

"Private?! Private!"

With all Skipper's shouting, it made Kowalski and Arianne slide back to base with a worried face. Arianne saw Private was lying like a dead body. Arianne sighed as she gave her cousin a slap.

"Idiot! What did you tell him?!"

"Nothing! I didn't told him anything!"

Again, with all the shouting, this time, it made Private wake up like a startled elephant that saw a mouse running around.

"Gah!" Private shouted.

"Private! What did Skipper told you?!"

"Iaskedhimwhatwashisproblemth enIeyedhimthenIaskedifit'saboutTrinitythenhenoddedthe nhe-"

"Slow down, Private." Kowalski said.

"Sorry."

"Now. Tell us what did you do to him." Arianne said as Private took a deep breath.

"I asked Skipper what was his problem. He said nothing. Then I glared at him then he said 'okay! I'm not!'. Then I asked if it's about Trinity. Then he nodded. Then he said he feels so warm inside. Then I fainted."

"Oh no..." Arianne muttered, which made Kowalski worried.

"What? What is it?!" Kowalski demanded.

"Skipper's beginning to fall for Trinity!" Arianne shouted as she fainted.

"WHAT?" And that was Skipper shouting.

"I couldn't be..."

"Then ask Marlene out." Kowalski ordered.

Skipper blushed as the two smirked. Kowalski placed Arianne on Skipper's bunk for her to rest as Private gave Skipper roses for him to give Marlene.

"Just do it, Skipper. It's not like she'll deny it!" Private cried out, which was heard outside the habitat.

"Well... I guess you're right, Private." Skipper smiled.

"Well then, I think you should go and ask her before Antonio runs into her again." Kowalski reminded as Skipper nodded and left.

A few seconds after Skipper left, Arianne raised her head a little, smirking at his cousin's smartness.

"Is he gone?" Arianne whispered.

"Yup." Private answered with a smile.

"Good! Thank the gods! I lived!" Arianne shouted.

"Gods?" Kowalski asked.

"I know there is only one God and I'm a PJO fan! I can't help myself!" Arianne squealed as she hugged Kowalski.

"S-should I go now?" Private asked.

"Sure."

As Private left, Kowalski begin the 'experiment' with Arianne helping him.

* * *

**Look, when I meant experiment on the ending, I mean a real experiment like chemicals and junk and my sister wrote the part about Arianne being a PJO fan**


End file.
